


Not Now (But in the Future)

by heaveeho (veldygee)



Series: Not now but in the future [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kingsman Recruitment, Lee Unwin Lives, M/M, More tags to be added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/heaveeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin had been training for the Royal Marine for six months and excelled in it. But then Harry Hart--whom he had tried to avoid for the past three years--came to the training center, bringing along an offer of a lifetime.</p><p>Harry offered him a chance to be one of the Kingsman's knights that he had always dreamed of.</p><p>(Or</p><p>The universe where Lee Unwin lives and how that changes Eggsy's life.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the major fanfic in the same universe as the fic I posted previously [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3474869), that is the universe where Lee Unwin aka Eggsy's Dad lived. I will explore the stories in between the time of the prologue and this story. I am planning to write long and hopefully I can do this despite my busy uni schedule.
> 
> Right now, I am imagining this fic to have eventual Harry/Eggsy but it won't happen for a _very_ long time. But idk really. I have overall ideas on where this fic is going, but that's it.
> 
> English is my second language. This first chapter is not beta-ed nor brit-picked. Again, I have no idea how to title stories really.

Eggsy was in the middle of enjoying his bacons and eggs when his name was called from the front of the room by a lieutenant that he didn't really recognise. He was asked to give report to the commandant of the Commando Training Center Royal Marine as soon as he finished his meal. As soon as the lieutenant left the room, Eggsy's friends chuckled and started to tease him.

“What did you do, Eggsy?” drawled Hamilton, a fellow officer that joined the Royal Marine at the same time with Eggsy, with a smirk. The other young officers also looked at Eggsy curiously, with a playful grin on their faces as well. Eggsy shrugged his shoulders as he shoved the rest of the bacons into his mouth and gulped down a glass of water. He moved his chair back and stood up to leave.

“I will see you all later, mates,” said Eggsy with a shrug, holding the breakfast tray in one hand. Hamilton and the other officers nodded and waved him away. Eggsy put the tray away and then left the room. He wondered what he had done that made the commandant wanted to see him, as he walked down the corridors to the commandant's room. He was not worried because he knew he hadn't conducted any bad behaviours. His training commanders were all quite fond of him as he had often scored top of the class. He hadn't broken any rules that he knew of. Maybe he was given a solo assignment or something? Or—Eggsy felt his heart deflated a bit—had something happened to his parents and Sophie that required the commandant himself to tell him the bad news? With his parents' involvement in that, it was very likely. Eggsy walked faster to the wing which held all the administration affairs office. He entered the front of the commandant's office and received a nod to just knock the door. He stopped for a second in front of the door, took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door.

A muffled 'come in' was heard from inside. Eggsy turned the door's knob opened, entered the room and stood upright in attention in the middle of the office.

“Second lieutenant Gary Unwin reporting, Sir.”

“At ease, Lieutenant,” said the commandant with a half-smile. “I have called you here because of this gentleman's special request as he wants to discuss... something classified with you.” Eggsy looked at his commander in a small frown. The commandant turned his head to look at someone at Eggsy's right side. “I will leave the office now. Please inform my secretary when you are finished, Mr. Hart.” Eggsy's eyes widened as he recognised the name and felt his heart almost stopped when he heard the voice which belonged to that name.

“Thank you, Colonel.” Even after almost 3 years, the voice was still familiar. Its tone and its accent. Eggsy's heart began to pound fast against his ribcage. He stood still, back still upright as the commandant walked past him out of the office. Even when the door was shut behind in a low click, he still didn't move. He didn't want to turn around. 

“Eggsy.” Eggsy really didn't want to turn around, but even after three years, he couldn't not answer to that voice who said his nickname in such tone. Eggsy breathed in and out and then turned around. There it was Harry Hart, wearing a smart suit that tailored to perfection. He wore a nice pair of black oxford shoes and a red tie that accented the whole attire nicely. His hair was slicked back neatly, the familiar thick-rimmed glasses in place. His black umbrella that was not only an umbrella was placed at the crook of his left elbow. Harry Hart hadn't changed at all. Eggsy felt a bit anxious all of a sudden. He felt like his old self. Eggsy didn't like it. But he was not going to show it. He would not remember what happened three years ago. He could have a civil conversation with Harry. He was a grown-up now, soon to finish his Royal Marine training in a couple of months.

“'ello, Harry,” greeted Eggsy in a half-smile. Harry smiled back in return politely. He looked tense although his face betrayed nothing. Eggsy's heart started to sink in an entirely different matter. “Is my family alright?” asked Eggsy, worry creeping into his words. Harry noticed, of course, and smiled reassuringly.

“They are perfectly well and said their hellos. Sophie told me to tell you to reply her emails quickly,” replied Harry, tone light. Eggsy sighed in relieved and shook his head a bit to clear his head from worries that overwhelmed him in a second. But if Harry was not here because something had happened to his family, then why Harry was here? He wouldn't simply come only to visit.

“Okay. But you are not here to deliver message from Sophie. Why are you here, Harry?” asked Eggsy cutting down right down to the business. Harry's smile disappeared and he looked serious now.

“Lancelot is dead.” Eggsy's eyes widened in surprise. He knew Lancelot, had spoken to him a few times. And now he was dead. “He was killed a few days ago in Argentina. The position of Lancelot is open now.” Eggsy gulped and just looked at Harry in confusion.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I want you to be my candidate for Lancelot's position,” answered Harry. Eggsy's mouth gaped in disbelief. He must have heard wrongly.

“W-what?”

“Every knight at the round table is asked to put forward a candidate to fill in the empty position. I want you to be my candidate,” replied Harry as if that explained everything. It didn't. Eggsy groaned. He really didn't like it whenever Harry acted as if everything made perfect sense although it certainly didn not. Maybe for him yes, but it was not the case for most people. 

“Yes, I get that part. I mean, _why_? _Why_ did you decide to offer me _this_? Do my parents _even_ know about this?” asked Eggsy fast.

“You are a young man full of potential. I have looked at your academic transcripts and your performance over the duration of Royal Marine training has been excellent. I believe you are going very suited to be a Kingsman. As for your parents, of course they know. They are going to kill me otherwise. They said it's up to you. Your mother highly discourages it though.” That must be an understatement, knowing what his Mum's opinion on Kingsman.

Eggsy shook his head, still in incredulity. Harry had answered his questions, but it simply gave birth to another set of different questions. Most still started with why. Eggsy was not satisfied with the reasons of why Harry chose him. 

“I am training for RM. I can't simply leave my training incomplete,” said Eggsy. He was not sure why he told Harry that. 

“The training for Kingsman will be more adequate if compared to training for Royal Marine or any other training for other military branches,” replied Harry smoothly. He then continued more softly. “You have always wanted to be a Kingsman, Eggsy.” 

Eggsy closed his eyes and knew the answer. He had known all along when Harry had first offered it to him. He wanted to be like Harry when he was a kid—wanted to be with him when he grew older, although he didn't dwell on that thought for more than a second—and deep down, he still wanted to be like Harry now. He couldn't reject this. He could ask for a time to think it over, but he knew that it wouldn't change his answer at all.

“So are you accepting my offer, Eggsy?” 

“Mum would kill me, but yes, I bloody am,” answered Eggsy full of conviction, heart beating fast in small tendril of anticipation. Harry's smile turned soft, more affectionate for a second, before it returned to its default polite smile.

“Please pack your things then. I am going to discuss your training situation with Colonel Oliver and then we are leaving for the HQ to begin your recruitment process.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having exams tomorrow and for the next few days so before I buried myself in between papers, I present to you the small chapter. I have told you that this fic is going to be quite slow, right? And I still have no idea on the length of this fic.
> 
> enjoy and thanks for the comment and kudos and subscriptions for the first chapter <3

Eggsy returned to his quite spacious room which he shared with five other people to start packing. Hamilton and the others were there already, grabbing necessary gears for today's training. Hext, one of the friends he shared a room with, asked him why he was being called to see the commandant. Eggsy felt a bit uneasy because although he knew he would not have any regrets leaving behind his life-would-be being a marine, he did have friends here. Friends who he would leave behind.

“I am leaving,” answered Eggsy as casual as possible, back turned as he methodically started to pack his things. Clothes first, and then his books he read for pleasure, afterwards little trinkets that he brought along with him, including a framed photograph of him and his family taken last year on Christmas. His friends went silent for a second before all of them simultaneously exclaimed in surprise.

“ _What_?!”

“You _joking_?”

“What do you mean by 'leaving'?”

Eggsy kneeled down to grab a few things underneath his bed. All of his friends were crowding him now. Eggsy didn't really look at them as he put socks he found inside his medium-sized backpack while answering,”I am leaving the training. I—” Eggsy should have really thought about his explanations. “I—The reason why I was called today is because there is an emergency,” explained Eggsy lamely. All of his friends dubious expression told Eggsy how lame the explanation was, but what else could he say? He certainly couldn't blurt anything about Kingsman. Harry hadn't warned him about keeping everything a secret, but he didn't need to. Harry had already expected him to keep everything about Kingsman classified—however little Eggsy actually knew about it.

“I am sorry. I can't explain more. It's—umm.” Eggsy almost said classified but he knew how stupid that sounded however true that was. “It's emergency,” repeated Eggsy.

“But what kind of emergency, Eggsy? A family one?”

“Sort of,” replied Eggsy vaguely. “Look, Mate. I am sorry but I really cannot explain and I really need to go now.” Eggsy zipped his bag close and slunged his backpack over one shoulder. He really didn't have many things that he brought into his marine training. Six months with the Marine had also trained him how to pack his belongings quickly.

Everyone looked like they were still going to interrogate him even more and would not let him leave the room without satisfactory explanation, but fortunately Hamilton let out a resigned sigh that put everyone else in silence. 

“Look, Eggsy. You are just the best among us and it is just a shame that you are going to leave us when there's only two months left,” said Hamilton. Eggsy smiled sombrely and shrugged as he didn't know what else to say. Hamilton gave a small smile and offered his hand. Eggsy grabbed it and then pulled the man forward, giving him a one-armed hug. He then proceeded to give the same hug to all of the others and smiled to all of them. Spending six months together in close proximity during long hours of hard training would give anyone in a group a strong sense of brotherhood. He was going to miss them. 

“Don't be a stranger, Eggsy.”

“Good luck dealing with whatever emergency there is.”

Eggsy nodded, feeling relieved at how his friends could accept his words without demanding too much explanation at the end. They were all good people. “Good luck for the last two months. I will see you again in the future.” Eggsy turned the door opened and then left the room not looking behind. His feet moved on its own accord, walking to where Harry told him he would be waiting.

“There you are. I began to think that you might not show up after all,” greeted Harry when he noticed Eggsy walking close. Eggsy rolled his eyes.

“I probably only took like 20 minutes to pack everything. That was fast, Harry.”

“Which made us even 20 minutes more behind schedule. Is that—“ Harry gestured toward the backpack. ”—all you have?”

“Yeah. Don't need much when you are in military. Everything else is provided,” replied Eggsy, shrugging his shoulders. “Also 20 minutes behind? Really? For all the things you said about manners, you are always so unpunctual,” teased Eggsy, couldn't helping it. Harry didn't give any respond and just started walking, Eggsy following behind. This situation felt really familiar. It was always like this between them, and—Eggsy better not think about it too much. He had gotten over it.

Eggsy followed Harry outside the building and couldn't help but snort when he saw the iconic black London cab that was parked right outside. Harry raised one of his eyebrows as he opened the door, letting Eggsy got inside first.

“I still find it ridiculous that Kingsman's official cars are London cabs," responded Eggsy once he was seated inside. Harry took a seat across him.

“No one suspects a cab,” replied Harry.

“Althought that first episode in _Sherlock_ really changed your mind about cabs, don't you think?”

“That's only a show, Eggsy,” replied Harry with a small smile that made Eggsy automatically grinned. The cab started to move then and Eggsy looked out at the window, at the training place. He had only spent six months there, but it was a very long six months. Eggsy liked how life was in the marine. Eggsy would not regret the decision he made today, but he was going to miss it.

“So, we are going to the very secret HQ?” asked Eggsy. He had been to the HQ years ago a few times when his Dad was in coma and during his Dad's PT, but he could not remember much of it.

“Yes.”

“Cannot see Mum and Sophie first?”

“Unfortunately, we are going to be late if we do so, no. But if you want to, we can video call them now,” replied Harry, handing Eggsy a tablet that Eggsy knew was actually manufactured by Kingsman's tech department. Eggsy smiled and then quickly opened the videocall app and pressed call to his Mum. It took only a few seconds before his Mum answered, her face a bit blurry behind the camera. She looked confused for a second and then smiled delightedly.

“Eggsy!” greeted Mum in happy smile, but then immediately sobered up. “You took the offer, didn't you,” said his Mum gravely, lips set in unhappy lines. Eggsy half-smiled and shrugged.

“I did,” confirmed Eggsy. His Mum sighed and then the camera wobbled a bit before it settled down. His Mum was sitting down on the couch at the living room, looking a bit upset.

“You did say to Harry that it was up to me,” said Eggsy. His Mum sighed and nodded.

“I did. I knew that you are going to take it. It still didn't make me less upset,” replied Mum in dejected tone.

“I am—I mean, I was in the marine before. It was going to be as dangerous as Kingsman.”

“I was not that happy when you entered the marine as well actually.” Which was true. Eggsy remembered how Mum was against it at first but then gave up eventually after Dad convince her and Eggsy promised her to always be careful. “I just don't want you to get hurt, Eggsy.” Not like your Dad went unsaid, but Eggsy knew. Mum's overbearing tendency started pretty much after his Dad got injured on a Kingsman's recruitment process 14 years ago. His Dad was alright now—although with a quite bad burnt scar and intermittent tremor every now and then—but that didn't ease any worries in Mum.

“I am going to be careful, okay. Harry is going to look out after me,” Eggsy sneaked a glance at Harry who was deeply focused on his smart phone but didn't convince Eggsy even a bit that Harry was not paying attention to his conversation with Mum. “I am going to be fine, okay? Besides, it's not like I am going to make it,” said Eggsy with a playful grin that didn't convince his Mum who also knew his childhood dream of wanting to become a Kingsman agent like Harry. In front of him, Harry snorted, ungentlemanly. “Is Sophie home, by the way?”

“She is out buying crisps. We are having movie marathon today,” replied Mum. “I will tell Sophie that you called. You should call again later tonight.”

“I will. I will let you know when we arrive at the HQ.”

“Do check up on your Dad as well, will you? He has been staying there for a few nights.”

“I will. Love you, Mum.”

“Love you too. Talk to you later,” said Mum with a small smile and a wave. Afterwards, the videocall disconnected and returned the tablet to Harry. It was still quite early in the morning, but Eggsy felt a bit sleepy suddenly.

“It will still take up to five hours driving if the road was clear,” said Harry. Even after years, Eggsy was still amazed whenever Harry did that, saying something as if he could read mind. There was a time during his childhood when Eggsy truly believed that Harry could read mind. “Take a nap, Eggsy. It's going to be a long journey.” Eggsy knew Harry was not only talking about the drive to the HQ.

“I am not tired,” mumbled Eggsy, but in between the soft whirring sound of the cab and the comfortable silence between them, Eggsy fell asleep.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will try to update this asap after I finished exams next week :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. Short update. Nothing exciting has yet to happened. I swear I am going somewhere in this fic.
> 
> Enjoy.

The Kingsman's London Headquarter was amazing just like Eggsy remembered. The big old metal gates, the lawn and trees that spread over hundreds of acres. In the middle of the very vast land, stood an old manor. It looked like it belonged to a very wealthy family from old money. Considering the history of Kingsman itself, it was technically true.

“What I remember compares nothing to what I see now,” mumbled Eggsy in awe as the cab moved across the lawn, slowing down until it eventually stopped in front of the main front steps. Eggsy opened the cab door, the backpack slunged in one shoulder, and got out first, followed by Harry. It was late afternoon already as they need to take a detour after an unexpected car accident in one of the roads.

“You haven't seen the hangar, have you?” Eggsy turned his head around fast with wide eyes.

“A hangar?”

“You will discover many great surprises,” replied Harry, betraying nothing, checking the watch on his left wrist. “I have expected that we were going to be very late after the detour, but we are actually quite on time. Let's go see your father first?” asked Harry as he led the way into the HQ building.

“Doesn't that going to make us late?” replied Eggsy, following Harry, as he looked around.

“For only about 15 minutes. Merlin would still be surprised.”

“Merlin?” Eggsy had heard of Merlin but knew nothing of Merlin.

“Your handler for the duration of the training, and also the head of all the program, weapon, and technology departments at Kingsman,” explained Harry, stepping into an elevator at the end of the hallway. Eggsy nodded, stepping in as well. Although his Mum told him to check on his Dad, he had no idea where exactly his Dad was at. Eggsy only knew that his Dad worked at the HQ.

The elevator dinged opened and revealed a long corridor made from a mix of bricks and metal. It reminded him a bit of the _X-Men_ HQ below the Xavier school. They walked further into, until they finally reached a double door.

“This is the weapon department,” Harry told him, as he opened the door. Inside was a spacious room with high ceiling. It was filled with many computers and many kinds of technologies Eggsy didn't know. Pieces of metals, parts from probably guns, and various other trinkets were scattered everywhere. The place looked chaotic.

“It looks chaotic, but these people know what they are doing—“ Somewhere from their right, an explosion happened which made Eggsy jumped in surprise. “—the weapon department also loves explosions.” Eggsy chuckled nervously at the place where his Dad apparently spent working.

“Mum would go mental if she ever knew Dad works at a place like this.”

“Eggsy! Harry!”

Both of them turned around toward the voice who called their names. It was Lee Unwin, his long-healed burnt scar on half of his face didn't make his smile any less warm. He wore a rumpled shirt that probably used to be white and equally rumpled pair of trousers. Perched on his nose was the similar kind of glasses like what Harry wore. He was a contrast to Harry's neat appearance. Eggsy could totally see what his Mum meant by Dad had not been home for a few nights. Dad clasped his hand to Harry's and then proceeded to hug Eggsy.

“Merlin told me you are coming this way,” said Dad after releasing the hug. “So you are taking the offer?” Eggsy nodded. “You have told your Mum, haven't you?”

“Yeah.”

“She must not be happy about it,” stated Dad Eggsy didn't know what to say so he just shrugged. “It is dangerous. It surely is very life-threatening, just look at poor Lancelot... But I do think that you are going to have the time of your life at Kingsman, I'd like to think so,” said Dad with a wistful smile. However the fact that he nearly died that one time, Eggsy often caught that kind of look on his father. The injury rendered him no longer incapable to be a field agent, but from that looks, Eggsy could seem to hear the many what ifs scenarios inside his Dad's head. What if he was the one who got the Lancelot position.

If he was the Lancelot, Dad would probably be dead now, thought Eggsy relieved. He couldn't imagine a world where his father was dead.

“Mum told me to check up on you. You haven't been home for a few days,” said Eggsy.

“Ah yes. I forgot to call her last night. I will call right after this.” Beside Eggsy, Harry mumbled a few words and then looked at him.

“Eggsy, we need to go. Merlin is waiting for us,” said Harry. Eggsy nodded. Dad then hugged him again.

“Good luck, Eggsy. I will see you soon,” said Dad with a reassuring smile.

-o-o-o-

“And that is the hangar,” pointed Harry toward a very wide window. Eggsy took a few steps forward and his jaw almost dropped, in astonishment. Below the window and the deck where they were standing, there was a very vast hangar—that must be underground—which contained many planes, tanks, cars, and various other things. It was such a sight. Eggsy's heart began to pound harder in anticipation.

“Galahad,” a voice called from behind them. There stood a bald man with a pair of standard thick-rimmed glasses that almost everyone in Kingsman wore. The man—who Eggsy was sure must be Merlin—wore a shirt paired with a cardigan and loose-fitting shoes. He looked quite different from agents that he had seen in the past.

“Twenty minutes late, Galahad. Surprising that you are this early,” greeted Merlin. “And I see you also bring your candidate along with you. What is your name, lad?”

“Eggsy, sir,” answered Eggsy, back straightened automatically after months of marine training. Merlin nodded approvingly.

“Go inside the barrack along with the other candidates then, Eggsy. Galahad, I have your next mission ready for you,” said Merlin. Eggsy looked at Merlin and then at Harry, because this was it then. It was just now that Eggsy truly let it sink, how astonishing his day was. When he woke up this morning, he surely didn't expect any of this to happen. Once again, Harry managed to affect his life entirely, although in a different parameter.

“Good luck, Eggsy,” said Harry, offering out his hand. Eggsy nodded and shook the offered hand.

“Good luck on your mission, Harry,” replied Eggsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I really appreciate the kudos so far :)


End file.
